


Perfectly Secure

by PervertCinnamonRoll



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyle not appearing in this fic, M/M, Post-'Tweek x Craig', Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertCinnamonRoll/pseuds/PervertCinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'Tweek x Craig', Stan is confused - and fears he may have made a terrible mistake. (Just a short one-shot focusing on Stan, who has feeeelings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Secure

Stan rushed up to his room, all the time aware of the thing in his backpack. He felt like people could see just by looking at him what was in there – he’d tried to play it cool, but he was sure everyone could see him freaking out. Kyle had asked him what was wrong, but had accepted his “Nothing” without fuss, and he was so grateful for that.

He knew he shouldn’t have spoken to her. Those Asian girls were dangerous – he didn’t think they could actually make people gay, but somehow they’d noticed the Craig/Tweek relationship before anyone else had, maybe even Craig and Tweek themselves, and then they’d… brought it out into the open. Just the idea of it sent a pain through his gut – not that he had any problem with gayness, but… one week, Craig and Tweek were just good friends, the next they were holding hands through the streets. It was just so sudden, and they’d _made_ it happen.

He’d just been so confused! At first it was just the pictures that scared him – I mean, how could they do that? Just take two best friends and make that friendship into something gay? Into a relationship? But then he’d seen them break up and… it had hurt so goddamn much. I mean… okay, maybe their friendship _was_ gay, but how could it then just end? How could two best friends, who love each other so much they’re gay with one another, just break up? Was that what making it gay meant – if it’s gay, it can end? When he saw they were together again, he’d been so happy, but… he didn’t understand. How could everything just change so fast? The whole thing didn’t make any sense!

So, he’d talked to one of them. The first time he saw one of them alone – Lisa, he thought her name was – he’d approached her. He couldn’t help it – he needed to know. So he’d asked her.

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Who… how do you decide who to make gay— I mean, who decided to draw Tweek and Craig? How did you know they were together?”

She’d laughed at that – it had kind of pissed him off. “We didn’t _know_. We just thought they were cute together.”

“Yeah, but why them? Why not, like, me and Kyle?”

He was a fucking idiot. He was the greatest moron in the history of time. Why would he say something like that? It was exactly what he was afraid of – they’d do something like that to him and Kyle and everything would change. They wouldn’t be best friends anymore, they’d be something else. He’d basically just asked to have his most important relationship taken away from him.

She’d gotten this _look_ in her eyes then, and he ’d wanted to just run away. “ _Oh._ ”

“I didn’t mean— look, I just wanted—”

“Do not worry.” She’d clasped his hands in hers, and given him a smile that was, in retrospect, completely terrifying. “I will not tell _anyone_.”

“Right,” he’d said, and started to edge away. She was _dangerous_. She was. And, as he was leaving, she’d called after him: “Good luck!” She was insane.

He’d been terrified after that, that the next day everyone would make fun of him and his friendship with Kyle and _everything would change_. He’d had to force himself to go to school the next day, unable to think, his heart thumping out of his chest… but no-one had said anything. He’d thought he was safe – sure, Lisa gave him knowing smiles that terrified him to the core of his soul when she saw him, but other than that, he’d spent a happy week thinking that he wouldn’t suffer any further punishment for talking to her.

Until this afternoon, when she’d approached him at his locker with a folded piece of paper in her hands. He’d glanced around in panic – he hadn’t seen any of his friends around at least, though a part of him was terrified that he might have missed something, that someone had heard, had _seen_.

She’d just said “Hi! I – don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone! And I didn’t show this to anyone, but… I’ve been watching you and Kyle, and I couldn’t help myself.” Blushing, she’d held out the paper. “I think you should have this.” She turned around and left as soon as he had it in his hand.

He’d been relieved to see her go, and clearly relief had made him stupid. That’s the only explanation he could give for what he did next: he unfolded the paper. As soon as he’d seen what it was, he’d folded it back up and put it in his backpack, but what if someone had seen? What if someone knew? He should have known – he shouldn’t have unfolded it in public. The rest of the school-day was a blur of anxiety and pain, worrying about the picture in his backpack.

Back in his room, he unfolded it again. He hated it; it was wrong. Him and Kyle… they didn’t kiss. Even if they did, they wouldn’t kiss like this, all blushing and gay, holding each other… It was a stupid picture. Would it change things between him and Kyle like things had changed between Craig and Tweek? Did people have to see it for that to happen? He was sure that Asians couldn’t make people gay, but maybe the picture was enough. Maybe him seeing it was enough. Maybe their friendship had already been made gay.

But Tweek and Craig were happy, weren’t they? And everyone had been supportive. No-one would mind if him and Kyle were gay, except maybe the fatass, and who cared what he thought? Would it be that bad if they were gay? If they kissed, like in the picture, if they held hands sometimes and could do gay stuff and not worry that it was gay, because they were already gay with each other? They could show all the affection they wanted to each other, without having to back off and say and do manly stuff to make up for it. It wouldn’t be too bad.

But he wasn’t gay! They weren’t! It was just this stupid picture that made them look gay!

He needed to get rid of it – just looking at it hurt. They weren’t gay! But… if he threw it away, someone could find it in the trash – knowing South Park, someone _would_ find it, and everyone would think it was real, that they’d really kissed when they hadn’t. If he threw it away, he couldn’t control what happened to it. No – he needed to keep it somewhere safe, somewhere where no-one but him would look.

He spent a few minutes searching for the perfect hiding place, eventually settling on his middle desk drawer. He could keep it in one of his notepads, most of which were empty – he had them to write his songs in, and even the top one was only halfway filled. No-one would look there, but he could check on it easily, to make sure no-one had stolen it.

It was going to be okay. Him and Kyle were okay – no-one had seen the picture, no-one would think they were gay, they could be friends like always. It was over – things were going to be okay.

Just to be sure, he checked on the picture before going to bed that night, and then again on the next morning, and again that evening when he got back home after hanging out at Kyle’s. He knew it was secure, but still he felt a surge of relief every time he saw it. Every time, he knew that him and Kyle were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't have any specific picture in mind for this story, but feel free to post suggestions if you can think of any.


End file.
